Pay the Price
by celrock
Summary: When Angelica shoplifts a dress from Gracy's Department Store on Black Friday, she faces some tragic consiquences, but also learns some valuable lessons as well. Takes place the Christmas season prior to the events of my Fan Fic story, Driving Disaster.
1. Shoplifting

Author's Note: I meant to at least post the first chapter of this story yesterday, since a portion of this chapter takes place on Black Friday, but it never got to the top of the list. No matter, the rest of the story takes place during the Christmas season of that year, so no big deal in the grand scheme of things, but figured I'd make this point, and apologize, for starting it a day late. Now, on with the story!

Pay the Price

Summary: When Angelica shoplifts a dress from Gracy's Department Store on Black Friday, she faces some tragic consiquences, but also learns some valuable lessons as well. Takes place the Christmas season prior to the events of my Fan Fic story, Driving Disaster.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats or All Grown Up, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12. Also, reference to TCKing12's story, A Kimi Carol is mentioned later in the first chapter.

Chapter 1, Shoplifting

Location: Tommy and Dil's house in Yucaipa, California, Black Friday of 2026

Seventeen-year-old Angelica was sitting in the corner of the living room, glancing at the invitation she had recently received in the mail. It was an invitation inviting her to Savanna's Christmas party, which would be happening on the Saturday before Christmas in late December. Angelica knew deep down she had to go, for several reasons, but most importantly, it would not only be the last Christmas party Savanna would be having, before everybody graduated from high school at the end of the year, but it would be Angelica and Harold's last date together. They had been going out since their freshman year in high school, but sadly, Angelica's dreams of taking him to the senior prom were ruined, because Harold's dad had gotten a new job in Durby, Connecticut, and Harold would be moving away over the Christmas holiday. So this would be Angelica's last chance, to get a kiss from Harold, under the mitheltoe at Savanna's Christmas party, which Harold had to miss the last three years, for one reason or another. But this year, he promised to go with Angelica, and Angelica made up her mind, to go shopping later that day, to buy a new dress to wear to the party, as with it being Black Friday, everything at Gracy's Department Store was fifty percent off. But her thoughts were interrupted when she overheard her cousins and their friends out in the backyard, working on Tommy's latest movie, a Christmas present he was planning to give to Kimi.

"Ok Phil, good, I see you remembered to wear your costume today." Said Tommy, peering at Phil, who was dressed in a green robe, and carrying a torch.

"Ok, let me just get into position." Said Phil, as he took his position near the fence in the backyard, Tommy, peering through the viewfinder of his camcorder.

"Ok Phil, let's take it from your line where you say, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, look upon me, for as you have never seen the likes of me before! And, action!" Said Tommy, as he went to press the record button on his camcorder.

No sooner had Phil opened his mouth to speak the lines, when a groan was heard from Tommy, and everything through the viewfinder of his camcorder, went black.

"What's the matter Tommy?" Phil asked.

"It's this stupid camcorder. I think it's bitten the dust." Griped Tommy.

"Are you sure it isn't just, the batteries?" Lil asked.

"No! I replaced the batteries two months ago." Tommy replied, annoyed.

"Well, you know, you've had that camera for like, five years. It may be time for a new one." Said Phil.

"What I really want is the super sonic camcorder, complete with multiple angles, hyper zoom, and the ability to record on blue ray discs, as well as mini DVD's. It's too bad I can't afford it though, after spending the money I saved up from working at the Java Lava last summer, on my last seven dates with Kimi." Tommy said with a sigh, looking disappointed.

"You know Tommy, maybe your parents will get it for you for Chanukah or Christmas, and, your movie isn't a total bust, you did get my scene, even if I was dead, and played my spirit, dressing in a white Confederate uniform, which, thankfully, I had a spare gray one we could bleech to use as my costume." Said Peter.

"Yeah but we didn't even get to my scene, I was going to play the Ghost of Christmas Future, and I even remembered my black robe this time." Said Chuckie holding up his costume.

"There's only one thing I don't get. If this movie of yours was going to be called A Kimi Carol, why isn't my sister here?" Chuckie asked.

"Because I want it to be a surprise. Kimi and I have been dating for three years, and I wanted this Christmas, to be extra special for her." Said Tommy.

"I'm sure whatever you get my sister, she'll like. See? I already have a present picked out for Nicole, who I can't believe has been with me for over three years as well." Said Chuckie with a smile, as he dangled a gold chain with a ruby drop on one end in front of Tommy's face.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we forget about all of this mumbo jumbo and see if my dad will take me out for a driving lesson. I can't believe we'll be taking our drivers tests at the end of January! I'm so excited! Though my u-turns still need some work." Said Tommy.

"You and me both, though I also need to seriously work on my paralel parking, and just driving the speed limit. Heck, I can't even be bothered to have my dad take me out for driving lessons anymore. The last time, he started hyperventilating when I reached the speed limit of thirty-five miles per hour, so I slowed down, and as a result, I got a ticket for driving too slow." Said Chuckie, as he pulled his learner's permit out of his pocket, and started twirling it around in his fingers.

"Hey! Maybe you should see if my dad could give you some driving lessons. I've really enjoyed the work he's done with me." Suggested Tommy.

"That's a great idea Tommy. It sure would be nice to be able to take Nicole out on a date, without a parent or guardian having to be in the car. I mean, I'm like, sixteen-years-old! It's kind of uncool to be seen traveling to a date with your parents." Said Chuckie.

"I know, it's uncool at age fifteen as well. That's why Kimi and I resort to going places where we can travel to on foot or on our bikes, but me? I can't wait to get my license, and hit the open road, and go on an adventure! And just think, we'll get our licenses in time, to go to the Broadway Boys concert that's happening an hour away in Midesco at the end of January." Said Tommy.

Eager to go see if Stu would give everybody driving lessons, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all headed inside, to ask him, when Angelica looked up from looking through some Black Friday fliers.

"And just where do you think you younger teens are headed off to?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, we're gonna see if my dad will give us driving lessons, since my camcorder finally bit the dust, haulting the production of my latest movie, A Kimi Carol." Replied Tommy.

"Have fun." Said Angelica, sounding jealous.

"Something wrong Angelica?" Lil asked.

"Nothing I'm gonna talk to you about. Just be thankful you can drive." Muttered Angelica.

"Hey, it's not our fault you decided to take your mom's car out without permission a month ago, right after you had your wisdom teeth out, only to miss the turnoff, and trying to turn around in the middle of the road, getting into an accident, and breaking the right headlight on your mom's car, getting grounded from driving in the process, and having to spend every last penny on getting the car fixed." Explained Chuckie, as he walked out of the living room, to follow his friends down to the basement, to ask Stu if he'd be up for taking them out on the road for a driving lesson.

"_Why did Finster have to remind me of that?_" Angelica thought to herself, as she went back to admire the beautiful dresses that were for sale in the Gracy's Department Store Black Friday flyer.

Down in the basement, the gang asked Stu if he would be up for taking them out for some driving lessons.

"Sure sports! Let me just screw this leg into the Reptar doll I'm building for the annual Christmas presents for orphins celebration at Christmas Land, and then, I'll be ready to head out." Said Stu, as he continued to screw the leg into the body of the Reptar doll.

"I'll run up and get my learner's permit, and then, I'll be ready to go too." Said Tommy with a smile, as he raced upstairs to his room to get his permit.

"That's my Champ." Stu said to himself with a smile.

A little while later, Stu and the Rugrats were all out of the house, carrying on with their driver's lesson, while Didi and Angelica, continued to look through Black Friday flyers, and Dil was out in the backyard with his best friend since the seventh grade, Lance Gibbler and his good friend since infanthood, Peter Albany, trying to figure out how to make an alien pyramid out of a wod of used gum.

At that moment, Angelica found a red dress that she really liked, so marked it off in her flyer, when Didi called for her from the kitchen. Angelica put down her flyer on the living room coffee table, and headed into the kitchen, to see what her aunt wanted.

"You wanted me for something?" Angelica asked, sitting down opposite Didi at the kitchen table.

"Well, I was looking through some Black Friday flyers, and Circuit City has the camcorder that Tommy really wants for Christmas on sale, but with Stu out giving Tommy and his friends another driving lesson, and the malls being jam packed, as it's the busiest shopping day of the year, I am not all that much up for going out to pick this up myself." Said Didi.

"I'd be happy to pick it up for Tommy. I'm going out there this afternoon to find a new dress to wear to Savanna's Christmas party." Said Angelica.

"You'd do that for us? That's very sweet of you! I'll give you the money, and trust that you only use it, towards Tommy's present." Said Didi, getting her purse and taking out a wod of cash and handing it to Angelica.

"You can trust me Aunt Didi, Tommy's Christmas present, is as good as gold. If only I had a way to get to the mall though." Said Angelica with a sigh.

"But I thought you already had your driver's license." Said Didi.

"I do, but as a result of the accident I was in last month, my allowance and driving privilages have been suspended until the first of December. Oh well, hopefully Carmichael can give me a lift." Angelica said with a sigh, as she left the Pickles house, and went across the street, to ask Susie for a ride.

Susie agreed to take Angelica to the mall, so she borrowed the car keys from her mom, and the two of them, went to the mall. They passed by Stu giving Chuckie his driver's lesson in a nearby parking lot, and Susie, caught a glimps of this.

"You know Angelica, Chuckie's gonna look so cute behind the wheel after he gets his driver's license in a couple of months." Said Susie.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Muttered Angelica to herself, as they finally found a parking space at the mall, and headed inside.

"Now, where to first?" Susie asked, once they were in the mall.

"We have to go to Gracy's Department Store. There's a red dress there that's got my name on it, and I've just got to have it for Savanna's Christmas party." Said Angelica.

"But Angelica, don't we need to go pick up Tommy's Christmas present at Circuit City first? And didn't you promise aunt Didi you'd only spend the money she gave you on Tommy's present?" Susie asked.

"Yeah I guess so, let's go." Said Angelica with a shrug, as they went to Circuit City, and found the camcorder that Tommy wanted, as Didi also thought to send the flyer with them, and marked the page with the camcorder that Tommy wanted. They had one left, and it was still on sale, so Angelica bought it, and after she paid for the item, she and Susie, headed off to Gracy's, which was packed, but Angelica didn't care. She ran to the rack of dresses, and there it was, the red dress she saw in the flyer, and they had one left in her size.

"Awesome! They have one extra long sleeveless red dress left in my size. I've just got to try this on. I'll be right back Carmichael." Said Angelica, as she took the dress off of the rack, and went back to the fitting rooms to try it on.

Forgetting she was still carrying Tommy's present, she set it down in the fitting room, while she tried on the dress. Curious to see how she looked, she left her fitting room, to go get a good look at herself in the triple floor length mirrors that were in the hall outside of the fitting rooms. While admiring how she looked, Savanna walked up behind her.

"Hi Angelica." Said Savanna.

"Oh hi Savanna, I was just, trying on the dress I'm planning to wear to your Christmas party next month." Replied Angelica, spinning around to face her.

Savanna eyed Angelica up and down, to get a good look at the dress she was wearing. The dress fit Angelica perfectly, and the skirt touched the floor, but wasn't so long that Angelica was tripping on it.

"Oooh, that dress totally fits you. You've got to get it." Said Savanna.

"Thank you! I'm going to get it right now." Said Angelica.

"Oh, so I take it you have your allowance back?" Savanna asked.

"No, I don't, but I'm sure I'll have enough come December first, when I get my allowance back." Said Angelica.

"You know, with everything being fifty percent off today, and that being the last dress in your size, how are you sure it will still be here on December first, which, is four days away." Said Savanna.

"You're right, I'll see if Carmichael will buy the dress, and I can pay her back. Come on, let's go show her." Said Angelica, as she and Savanna walked out of the fitting room area back into the store, to go find Susie.

They found Susie, admiring some blue capree pants and a black sweater. She looked up to see Angelica in the red dress.

"Wow Angelica! You look great!" Said Susie with a smile.

"You really think so?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah! You should totally get that dress for Savanna's Christmas party! I mean, nobody looks better in that dress than you do!" Said Susie.

"Great! So, does this mean you'll buy it for me? I'm flat broke until my allowance ban is lifted at the end of the month." Asked Angelica.

"Are you kidding? You still haven't paid me back for the last time I let you borrow money. Sorry Angelica, but the answer, is no." Replied Susie.

Angry at Susie, Angelica stomped off towards the exit of the store, forgetting she left Tommy's Christmas present back in the fitting room, and that she was still wearing the dress. When she realized she was still wearing the dress, she almost turned around to go and change, but kept hearing Savanna's voice say in her head, that if she didn't get the dress today, with it being the last one in her size, and it being fifty percent off, what are the odds the store would still have it come December first. Then, she heard Susie's voice in her head, telling her that because she still hadn't paid her back for the last time she let Angelica borrow money from her, the answer to paying for Angelica's dress, was no.

"_Fine! I'm just gonna wear this dress out of the store, it's not like anybody will notice anyway._" Angelica thought to herself, as she walked out of the store, still wearing the dress.

No sooner was Angelica over the threshold that took her out of the store back into the mall, when the alarm went off.

"Hold it right there young lady." Said a store clerk, who came over to see Angelica in the red dress.

"Do you have a receipt for this dress?" Asked the store clerk.

Uh, yeah, I do, but um, I dropped it somewhere." Angelica lied, bending down to search for the receipt, which she knew was not there. Just then, the clerk caught a glimps of the alarm piece on the dress.

"You didn't buy this dress, you shoplifted, and I'm afraid for this reason, I'm going to have to call your parents." Said the store clerk, looking disappointed.

Angelica groaned.

Half an hour later, Drew and Charlotte had shown up, and Angelica, while she was back in her normal clothes, had completely forgotten about Tommy's gift back in the fitting room when she changed. Regardless, Angelica had to put the dress back, and Drew and Charlotte, drug Angelica out of the store, and took her home, where they had a firm talk with her about the crime she just committed.

"What were you thinking Angelica? You know steeling is wrong." Said Drew.

"I know, I just, wanted this dress to wear to Savanna's Christmas party, and it was the last one they had in my size." Replied Angelica through her tears, as she was now crying.

"Angelica, you committed a serious crime, and as a result, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to extend your grounding from driving and an allowance for another month." Said Drew.

"Drew, I don't think just extending her current punishment is going to do the job. I think she needs to learn a bigger lesson from all of this here." Whispered Charlotte into Drew's ear.

"Angel, for the next three weeks, you're going to learn just how much work goes into these trendy outfits you just hafve to have. Maybe then, you'll not only learn the value of a dollar, but you'll also learn a good lesson in responsibility, and how to respect other peoples' property. My assistant Jonathan has a taylor who is always looking for people to come volunteer in his shop. I'll call Jonathan right now to set up an appointment." Said Charlotte, taking her cell phone out of her purse and giving Jonathan a call.

At that moment, Didi showed up at the front door of Angelica's house. She went to answer it to find her aunt, standing there.

"So, do you have it?" Didi asked.

"Have what?" Angelica snapped.

"Tommy's present." Didi replied.

It was then that Angelica realized, that she had forgotten Tommy's present back in the dressing room at Gracy's Department Store.

"Uh, I have to go eat now, but I'll bring it by later on tonight." Lied Angelica, as she slammed the front door in Didi's face, and stormed off to her room, more upset and miserable than ever.

Upon getting to her room, she gave Susie a call on her cell, and explained what happened, and asked if she could go back to Gracy's, and see if the camcorder was still in the dressing room, and if it was, could she drop it by Stu and Didi's house, as Angelica was forbidden to leave the house for the rest of the night. Susie nicely gave in, and went back to look, but sadly, she got there, to find the camcorder was no longer in the dressing room, and nobody, was able to track it down.

After getting home, Susie called Angelica back, and told her of the bad news. This caused Angelica to scream at the top of her lungs, as she was angry about everything. For shoplifting, for losing Tommy's present, and now, on top of all of that, she'd have to work each and every day after school, at some taylor shop, sewing together clothes, something she absolutely hated doing, and was not looking forward to. She only hoped she could finish up her volunteer work at the taylor shop come the day of Savanna's party, or she'd for sure, miss her chance, to tell Harold goodbye.

And this, ends chapter 1. So, what will happen? We'll find out, in chapter 2.

Author's Note: I should say, the car accident Angelica was involved in, is something I took from real life, only it happened to my brother, and yes, he was seventeen when it happened, a senior in high school, and it was around the time he got his wisdom teeth out, and, just like in my story, he missed a turn in my mom's van, so tried to turn around in the middle of the road, causing the headlight to get broken. Back when that happened, I kept thinking this might be something that Angelica might do when she's older, keeping in mind, that this happened in the winter of 1999, before All Grown Up was even considered as a spin off show, so part of this story idea, dates back to an idea I had in my childhood days, when Rugrats was barely beginning its sixth season, and the first season, to feature Baby Dil. I was also greatly inspired by the episode of Hey Arnold, Harold the Butcher, and the episode of Full House, Nice Guys Finish Last, when DJ got a ticket for driving too slow, just as I had happen to Chuckie in this chapter, hince, his fear of having anymore driving lessons from his dad. No matter, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and, I shall have the second chapter up shortly.


	2. The Taylor Shop

Chapter 2, The Taylor Shop

The following Monday after school, Angelica reluctantly went to the taylor shop to get started on her grueling punishment.

"Ever used one of these before?" Asked the taylor, as he handed Angelica a needle and some thread.

Angelica moaned, and reluctantly, got to work.

It took her a while to get things started, but by the end of her first day, she at least had one row of stitching done. She continued to do this each and every day after school, and on weekends, as the blue vest with gold buttons she was making, was starting to come along quite nicely. One day, Susie stopped by to see how Angelica was doing, since this particular quarter in school, they sadly, did not have lunch together, because of an extra coricular class that Susie was taking, that only met during first lunch.

"Wow! That vest is coming along nicely Angelica." Said Susie with a smile, admiring Angelica's work on the vest.

"Thanks Susie. I hope to give this vest to someone special." Said Angelica.

"Really? Who?" Susie asked.

"A boy." Angelica replied.

"It wouldn't be Harold, would it?" Susie asked.

"Now don't play dumb with me Carmichael, you know very well who the only boy in my life is that matters to me." Said Angelica.

"Well yeah, there is that, but do you also realize that you also screwed over another important boy in your life too? Someone who you've known even longer than Harold? Someone you've known since he was practically a day old? And someone, you're related to?" Susie asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, you're thinking of Tommy, don't worry, I've got him covered." Lied Angelica.

"Well ok then." Said Susie, as she left the taylor shop to head for home.

But deep down, Angelica didn't have anything for Tommy, or to make up for the fact that she had lost the one Christmas present he had his eye on, that aunt Didi and uncle Stu were counting on her to get on Black Friday. No matter, all Angelica could think about, was getting that vest finished in time to be finished with her days of volunteering at the taylor shop in time to attend Savanna's Christmas party, and give Harold the gift she was making for him, or otherwise, the vest she was working on, would be a complete bust, and waste of time.

It finally came to the Saturday of Savanna's party. Angelica was nearly done with the vest, she only had one more gold button to sew on to it, before it was complete. If only she had five more minutes, she'd have the vest finished, and be home free.

"It's quitting time, time to go." Barked the taylor from behind Angelica.

"But mister Taylor Manager sir, I'm almost done, just give me five more minutes, please?" Begged Angelica.

"Sorry, it's quitting time. You can finish up that vest on Monday and then I'll let you go." Said the Taylor.

Angelica was not impressed, but perhaps if she lied to her parents and told them she was finished, she could at least go to Savanna's party, and tell Harold that she'd mail him his gift in Connecticut when it was finished. But little did Angelica know, the taylor was giving Charlotte reports of how she was doing with her progress at the taylor shop each night on her cell phone.

While Angelica never got a new outfit, she pulled out a black dress she hadn't worn in a couple of months to wear, changed clothes, and covered herself up in makeup and perfume.

"What are you doing dressed up like that?" Charlotte asked, as she spotted Angelica, coming down the stairs.

"I think I'm off to Savanna's Christmas party. Car keys please?" Replied Angelica.

"I'm sorry Angelica, but you still have some work to do on the vest you're working on at the taylor shop, and we specifically told you, that your grounding would not be lifted, until your volunteer work there, was finished, and that also means, attending Savanna's party, is out." Said Charlotte.

"But… But… But…" Cried Angelica.

"You're grounded until your volunteer work is finished, I'm sorry, but you have to pay for the consiquences of your actions. Perhaps Savanna will hold a party next year, when she's home in between college semesters, and you can go to that one." Said Charlotte.

"But that's not fair!" Shouted Angelica, as she stormed off to her room, and slammed the door behind her, falling face down on to her bed, and sobbing into her pillow, causing her makeup to run everywhere.

Meanwhile, at Savanna's party, Harold attended, all by himself, very disappointed that Angelica, never showed up. He tried to call Angelica's cell, and texted her several times, only Angelica never answered. No matter, Harold finished off the assortments of dips that were served at the party, told everybody goodbye, and as soon as the party was over, he headed home, to find the movers, putting the final few boxes into the truck, and an hour later, Harold was in the car with his parents, the moving truck following behind them, as he headed out of town.

The next day, which was Angelica's day off, she saw that she missed several calls and texts from Harold, so tried to call him back, only to get no answer, as a result of the lack of cell phone service that Harold was getting while on route from California to Connecticut. No matter, Angelica did send him a text, apologizing for not showing up at the Christmas party, that because she was still grounded, her parents, forbid her to go.

Harold received Angelica's text, and didn't reply right away, as he was contemplating a lot of things, one of which, was if he could continue to date Angelica, and hold on to their romantic relationship, from a long distance. The more he thought about it, the more stressed out he became, and so Harold, had to do the hardest thing he ever had to do. He tried to call Angelica, to break up with her, only to have no cell phone service, so he began composing his break up text message.

Monday finally came around. After school, Angelica went to the taylor shop for the final time, to put the finishing touches on the vest. When the taylor came by to admire her finished product, he was impressed with what he saw.

"My my Angelica, you did a lovely job on this! So, are you going to give it to someone special?" The Taylor asked.

"Yes, I am." Angelica said, holding the vest up in front of her face, admiring the work she had done.

"Well, that's it, you've proven yourself worthy, and shown that you know how much work goes into making clothes, so, you can go." Said the Taylor, as Angelica gathered up her things, and left the shop.

She was hoping that Harold hadn't left for Connecticut yet, and went by his house, to give him the vest, only when she got there, she looked in the windows, to see the rooms, completely deserted of furniture.

"Oh no!" Angelica cried, just as Susie was passing by in her mom's car. She pulled over, and got out of the car, walking up behind Angelica, and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Angelica." Susie said with a frown, as Angelica spun around to face her.

"What happened? I thought Harold wasn't leaving until tonight." Said Angelica.

"Oh, that's right, you didn't make it to Savanna's party on Saturday." Said Susie.

"Go figure, all because the stupid man at the taylors wouldn't give me just, five more minutes to finish my project, I was grounded, and didn't get to go. Now, what happened?" Snapped Angelica.

"Well, as soon as Savanna's party was over, Harold's family left for Connecticut. He tried to call you and text you several times, but you never answered." Said Susie.

"I didn't feel like talking to anybody." Muttered Angelica to herself, as she kicked a pebble she found on the ground, and got into the passenger side of Susie's car, while Susie went around to the driver's side of the car, and drove Angelica home.

"So, did you finish the vest?" Susie asked.

"Yep, now I'm finished, two days later than I wanted to be, only now, I'll have to text Harold for his new address, since I never saw him Saturday night to get it from him." Said Angelica with a sigh, as she turned and looked out the window, tears, coming to the corner of her eyes.

"Why don't you text him right now?" Susie suggested.

"Great idea! I'll do just that then." Said Angelica, as she got her cell phone out, only to open it up, to see the worst text message she has ever received.

"Dear Angelica, It pains me to have to say this, but while I enjoyed our time together since preschool, and our time together as a couple since the ninth grade, I am sorry to say, that with me being clear across the country from you, I cannot continue our relationship. Just the fact that I'm far away from you, stresses me out, and so, this is it. We're breaking up. I hope you and your family have a Merry Christmas, and that you will continue to find love, and, just know this. I'll never forget our time together, and I'll always treasure the memories. Harold." Read the text message.

"No!" Screamed Angelica.

"What! What is it?" Susie asked.

Angelica went on to explain to her of the breakup text she had received from Harold, and how he wasn't interested in having a long distance relationship with her.

"Awe, I'm so sorry Angelica." Said Susie apologetically, as she put the car into park and tried to put a comforting arm around Angelica's shoulder.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Shouted Angelica, as she grabbed the vest, her school things, and raced out of Susie's car, into her house, up the stairs to her room, and throwing herself, face down on her bed, crying non-stop at the top of her lungs, for several hours.

And this, ends chapter 2. What will happen next? Will she find someone to give the vest to? Will she find a new boyfriend? We'll find out, in chapter 3, and the final chapter, of this story.


	3. Doing the Right Thing

Chapter 3, Doing the Right Thing

Location: Angelica's house in Yucaipa, California, Christmas Eve of 2026

Over the next two days, Angelica went to school, not having much to say, as she was depressed over losing Harold. She would have preferred staying under her covers for all eternity, but her parents made her go to school, and she was tired of being grounded, so she went to school, if for no other reason, to please them. Finally, it was Christmas Eve, a time of year that Angelica had always looked forward to in the past, but not this Christmas, because she had been dumped. She was alone, and didn't feel up to celebrating. Regardless, her family and friends would be coming over that evening to celebrate and have a big dinner with her and her parents, but until the guests arrived, Angelica sat alone in her room, ripping up all of the pictures of her and Harold, tossing everything away he had ever given to her in the trash, and listening to the Broadway Boy's Christmas Album, which featured a bunch of original Christmas carols, along with some NSYNC covers, like this one particular song that resonated with how Angelica felt at that very moment. When the song came on, she stood in front of her mirror, holding her hairbrush as if it was a microphone, and sang along with it.

_I was makin' my list_

_I was checkin' it twice_

_In the middle of this, I got tears in my eyes_

_For in my foolish heart, there was one simple truth_

_The only gift I wanted was you_

_I was trimming the tree_

_I was stringing the lights_

_While the radio played "Silent Night"_

_There were presents you sent_

_Though there were quite a few_

_The only gift I wanted was you_

_You need to be home with me_

_Alone with me_

_Holding me next to the Christmas tree_

_Kissing under the mistletoe_

_As candles glow_

_Please come home soon_

_It's not the same without you_

_As the bitter-sweet night had come to an end_

_I was saying goodbye to our family and friends_

_And they all wished me well_

_And I knew that I knew_

_The only gift I wanted was you_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa la la la la la la_

_Ohhh, ohhh_

_The only gift I wanted was you_

_I was makin' my list_

_I was checkin' it twice_

_In the middle of this, I got tears in my eyes_

_For in my wishful heart, there was one simple truth_

_The only gift I wanted was you_

_For in my wishful heart, there was one simple truth_

_The only gift I wanted was you_

After the song finished, the CD stopped, because it was the last track. As Angelica listened to the eary silence that surrounded her, she caught out of the corner of her eye, the vest she had made at the taylor shop. As she examined the vest, she thought back to that day at the taylor shop when Susie stopped by. Angelica had originally intended on giving that vest to Harold, but Susie thought she should give it to Tommy, as a way to make up for losing the present his parents were going to give him for Christmas, that high tech video camera he wanted. Angelica played with the thought in her mind all afternoon, while she waited for the guests to arrive. Before she knew it, the sun had gone down, and any minute now, they'd all be arriving.

The first one to arrive was Peter, along with several Disney characters.

"Hi Peter, how wonderful to see you for the holidays." Said Charlotte, as she let him in, along with Lilo, Mickey Mouse, Simba, Woody, Buzz, and Pocahontas.

"Thank you Charlotte." Replied Peter, as he took a seat on the couch in the living room.

The next people to arrive were the Devilles, only Drew thought it was odd, that they were coming in two cars.

"Why did you come in two cars?" Drew asked Betty as she, Howard, Phil and Lil were standing in the doorway.

"We wanted to give both, Phil and Lil a chance to practice their driving." Replied Howard.

"Yeah, otherwise, we're having to deal with their constant fighting over who gets to sit behind the wheel." Added Betty.

"But mom says I'm doing fine with my driving." Said Lil.

"And dad says I'm doing fine with mine too." Said Phil.

"You both are going to do just great on your driver's test next month." Said Howard, as the Devilles took a seat in the living room.

A little while later, the Finsters showed up, but with one difference. Chaz and Kira, showed up with Kimi and Tommy's brother Dil.

"We brought Dil with us, so that Stu and Didi could give Tommy and Chuckie a chance to practice their driving." Said Chaz, as they walked into the living room, and Dil took a seat on the couch next to Peter.

The next one to arrive, was Stu and Chuckie. Upon entering Drew and Charlotte's house, Chuckie was quite excited!

"Guess what guys, I did it! I parallel parked!" Said Chuckie excitedly.

"You sure did sport, you're gonna do just fine on your driver's test next month." Said Stu with a twinkle in his eye, as he followed Chuckie into the living room.

"Where's Didi?" Charlotte asked.

"She'll be here shortly, she's giving Tommy his driving lesson." Replied Stu.

Ten minutes later, Tommy and Didi showed up.

"Sorry we're late, but we missed the turn off for your house." Said Didi apologetically.

"Yeah we did, but I did a perfect U-turn, and got us back here, didn't I mom?" Said Tommy.

"You sure did Tommy, after all, I had you miss the turn off so you could practice your u-turns, and I think you're gonna do just fine on your driver's test next month." Said Didi.

"Well, now that everybody's here, why don't we call Angelica downstairs, and get this party started." Said Drew.

"Angelica, would you come downstairs? Our guests have arrived." Called Charlotte from the bottom of the stairs up to Angelica's room.

Angelica heard her mom call up to her, so she grabbed the vest, which she managed to fold, and stuff into a red and green gift bag, and went downstairs.

"Merry Christmas Angelica." Said everybody in unison.

"Merry Christmas." Said Angelica with a half smile, as she really wasn't up for being in the Christmas spirit.

"What's up with her?" Kimi whispered to Tommy.

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear, Harold moved away and broke up with her." Tommy whispered back into Kimi's ear.

"Come on everyone, let's open presents." Said Charlotte, as she picked up a rather large box from under the tree that was wrapped in dark green Christmas paper, and handed it to Angelica.

"Wait! I have something I'd like to say." Said Angelica, as she turned her attention towards Stu and Didi.

"Uncle Stu, Aunt Didi, and Tommy, I'm sorry." Said Angelica.

"Sorry for what?" Didi asked.

"I did pick up Tommy's gift back on Black Friday, but in my haste to leave Gracy's Department Store, I left it in the fitting room, and when Susie went back to claim it for me, somebody had taken it. I was already in a lot of trouble for shoplifting a dress from the store, so I had to work in a taylor shop for the last four weeks, and after working there, I now better see just how much work goes into making all of the trendy outfits that I just have to have. I made a little something, that I was going to give to my boyfriend Harold, but since he moved away, and dumped me in the process, well, cousin Tommy, this, is for you." Said Angelica, as she handed the red and green gift bag to Tommy.

"For me? Awe thanks Angelica." Said Tommy, as he took the vest out of the bag.

"I hope it fits, I worked really hard on it." Said Angelica.

"Gosh Angelica, this is the nicest thing you've ever done for me!" Said Tommy, as he went over to a mirror, and tried the vest on. It looked really nice against the white long sleeve shirt he had on that day, and, it fit perfectly!

"Wow Tommy, you look nice!" Said Kimi.

Just then, Tommy, now wearing the vest, walked over to Kimi, and stared in her eyes.

"Kimi, I had originally intended on making you a movie for Christmas, but my camcorder broke at Thanksgiving, thus, putting the movie at a grounding hault. But I got you something even more special instead. Merry Christmas Kimi." Said Tommy, as he pulled a small jewelry box out of his pants pocket, and handed it to Kimi.

She opened the box, where she found a pair of saffire earrings.

"Oh Tommy! Saffire earrings! They're beautiful!" Said Kimi, as she put the earrings on.

"Nicole liked the necklace I got her." Added Chuckie with a smile, as he took a picture out of his wallet, that showed Nicole wearing the necklace.

While Angelica thought she might cry, as she listened to Tommy and Kimi express their exchange of gifts to one another, and saw the picture of Chuckie's girlfriend, something deep inside her, changed. Suddenly, Angelica felt happy that she not only made something special, but that she gave a gift that she worked hard on to her cousin, and, that he liked it. For the first time in her seventeen years of life, Angelica, felt the true meaning of Christmas, and from that day forward, she never took anything that didn't belong to her, she returned stuff that she borrowed, including finally paying Susie back, once her allowance ban was lifted come the start of the 2027 year, and the next time she borrowed the car, she drove carefully, which included the act of finding somewhere to turn around, like a side street, driveway, or parking lot, opposed to trying to back track, risking an accident in the process.

Angelica still missed Harold over the holidays, but she knew in due time, she'd find someone new to go out with, and someone new, to take to the prom.

"_After all, I do have six months before the prom and graduation._" Angelica thought to herself, as she closed her eyes on the first night of the new year, and drifted off to sleep, eager to see what the 2027 year, would have in store for her.

The End


End file.
